The Transfer Musician
by Kaze Hatake
Summary: Rating may change. This is Yullen! Allen transfers into a school where he once again meets his old friends as well as his old boyfriend. he is a famous musician. don't like, don't read. this may have other charater pairings as well.
1. Chapter 1

_The Transfer Musician_

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray – Man… If I did a lot of things would be different… won't really elaborate. **

_Prologue _

Lenalee ran through the halls of the Black Order Academy, eager to get to the cafeteria to find 2 of her friends and deliver news. A few minutes later she burst through the doors of the cafeteria and spotted Lavi and Kanda, "Kanda! Lavi!" she yelled. Both boys looked up from the table they were sitting at.

"What is it lena-lady?" Lavi asked.

"Nii-San wanted me to tell you that we are getting a new transfer student he wants to show around, all of us Kanda." She said in a voice that said quite clearly, no complaints, "also he said that the new transfer student is very different than the others we've gotten so far, although he wouldn't tell me why…" she huffed.

Kanda sighed, "Che"

"Good, He'll be here any minute, we need to go to Nii-San's office _now!_" Lenalee rose up from where she'd plopped herself down next to Lavi to explain and grabbed a wrist of both the boys and took off running again.

When they got to the principal's office there were two big buff guards standing outside, the nodded to Lenalee and moved aside to let her open the door. When they walked in Komui was speaking to a person who had on black boots white skinny jeans with chains and a black hoodie with the word "Redux" on it and gloves that covered the person's hands. The hood was pulled up so that the strangers face couldn't be seen.

"He's short," Lavi whispered, "He reminds me of Allen." Kanda and Lenalee nodded in agreement.

After Komui had finished talking the boy walked over to them with his head so that a single trace of his face could be seen.

"Hi!" Lenalee stuck her hand for a handshake, "I'm Lenalee and this is Lavi and Kanda." The boy who had been about to take her hand froze and backed away slightly before asking quietly, "Are those really your names? Really truly?"

Lenalee nodded slightly perplexed and said, "Yes, those are our real names. Why?"

The boy looked up quickly and they noticed he was shaking. Lavi was about to step forward and ask if he was ok when the boy spoke, "oh this is just Ironic," he said before busting out laughing, "I never thought I'd see you guys again! And here we are three years later, in the same school. "The boy dropped his hood and white hair fell out just brushing his shoulders. He smiled as the other three teens looked at the silver eyes and red pentacle scar of their old best friend.

"Allen!" the all yelled, except for Kanda, Kanda yelled, "Moyashii!"

Allen growled and got up into Kanda's face, "its Allen bakanda! Five simple Letters A-L-L-E-N! How hard is that to remember?"

The guards who had previously been outside burst through the door with guns drawn, "Mister Walker! Is everything alright?" one of the guards yelled.

"I'm fine Lan. Just an old argument with a friend."

The guard Lan stared for a moment before a look of recognition appeared on his face, "I'm assuming then that you will be fine here and we can return to the manor until further notice?"

Allen nodded and together he and the other three walked out of the room.

"As they were walking Allen asked Kanda a question, "Hey… Yuu… have you found another love?"

Kanda looked at him in shock before answering, "No… have you?"

Allen shook his and the two smiled at each other before entwining their fingers together. They weren't paying attention to where they were so the shout of, "OH MY GOD IT'S ALLEN WALKER!" came as a shock. Allen patted the top of his head before groaning, "Dammit1 I knew I was forgetting something!" he said as he was bombarded with fans asking for his autograph.

He signed several papers, "Allen Mana Walker" before the bell rang at the bell he apologetically said, "I need to get back to my boyfriend before he goes mad as well as get to class." Everyone wondered who his boyfriend was and someone turned to Lenalee and asked, "why are you smirking Lena?"

Lenalee smiled and said, "Because I know who his boyfriend is." She giggled at the gasps of shock that appeared when Kanda pulled Allen up for a deep kiss in the middle of the cafeteria.

It was decided that after class they would all take Allen's limo to his mansion where he would tell them how his life had gone since he'd left and they would tell about theirs.

_**This didn't start out supposed to be a Yullen but as soon as I started typing my fingers decided they had a mind of their own… oh well. This is just the prologue so I need ideas on other pairings. I'll write yoai (obviously) yuri or straight. Just review and whatever ones get the highest counts I'll put in. so review and tell me what you think! **_


	2. Sorry peeps

Sorry guys but I've been way busy this summer so far. I have work and family probs so... Anyway. I'll update when I can but so far it's not looking promising. This goes for ALL of my stories. I hope you understand. And remember, reviews motivate me to type after work instead of going to bed. I love you all!

-Kaze Hatake

-The Wolf


	3. Question

Hey guys! So I have a question... Have any of you ever been to a convention like comic con for an example. I am at one now. My favorite part is seeing everything and getting to meet people. Like today sept 4 2014 I got a hug from my fave voice actor Vic mignogna the voice of Edward Elric and spirit Albarn and tamiki suoh as well as several other characters. So do me a favor and review your favorite part if things like this. Ok?!

Kaze Hatake

the wolf


	4. hi

Hey guys. I have a facebook account where I post times that I will be updating and if/when there are problems that will cause my updates to be delayed. Its under the name of Kaze Hatake and I don't have a profile pick yet but I have already have a post on so you can identify me. I'd love if you were to add me but you can also follow me on Instagram.


End file.
